


Just for a Smile

by KitschKit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless porn for a friend<br/>A knife slides over your skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> haha this was something I wrote for an exfriend but I still like it so...  
> crossposted from tumblr

A knife slides over your skin, splitting the flesh ever so carefully. The shock of pain goes straight to your cock, the scent of blood thick in the air. You try to move, to claw at his back, but he has you chained onto the bed. He grins down at you from where he straddles you, white hair framing his dark eyes. You gasp out, sighing his names softly as his blade skirts around your nipple. “J-Juuzou…” He snickers quietly, leaning down to lap at the blood streaming down your body. You’re starting to feel slightly light headed now, the many slices across your body accumulating in enough blood spilled. You whine as the sharp edge drags over your cock and he leans away. He groans and you open your eyes to see him pouring a clear substance onto his fingers, and you shudder in anticipation. His moans only serve to make you harder, and he goes back to licking at the wounds he’s inflicted.

“You’re so pretty you know? Drenched in red, it looks so nice…” He pulls his fingers from himself with a wet noise, and caresses you cock to wipe the remaining lubricant onto you. He positions himself, grinning at your dazed expression, and slowly slides himself onto your cock. You almost shout at the sensation, the blood loss, pleasure, and pain all mixing together for something entirely different and exciting. You moan as he continuously lifts up and slams himself down. He latches onto a bloody nipple, biting lightly and tugging with his teeth. His nails rake down your chest, finding still bleeding cuts to dig into. The thwack of skin hitting skin meets your ears and it only serve to arouse you more. Juuzou scoops up blood with his fingers and prods at your lips, You open your mouth and let his fingers slide inside, sucking at them lightly, curling your tongue to taste your own blood. He groans in response, and you feel the build up coming to a peak. With a shout of his name, you come, and he lifts himself off you and sashays away, coming back with a wet towel and a needle. He cleans up the blood, and stitches up all of the wounds he inflicted, and you sleepily watch as the needle pierces through your skin and dyes white thread to red. He undoes your chains, and takes you as you rub your wrists, pulling you close and burying his face in your hair. You fall asleep tracing patterns into his side, a smile etched onto both your faces.


End file.
